


Go on, Love.

by piratedire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Rapist gets raped, Revenge Sex, Serial Killers, They both technically want eachother they just have terrible communication and are sick in the head, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators, Victim likes it, noncon to dubcon, noncon to dubcon to con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratedire/pseuds/piratedire
Summary: A serial killer gets more than he bargained for when he jumps the wrong person.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> short introduction chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short introduction chapter. warning for sexual and physical assault

It was supposed to be a normal day. Will did not get those much anymore.

Will was just walking home from work. He got off the bus and bye to the driver as usual. He was carrying a few groceries. When he reached over to put those groceries on his marble kitchen counter, he didn’t expect to have the wind knocked out of him. He didn’t expect the blood either. A man in black clothes grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his face into the marble counter. Will cried out, and felt blood trickle down his nose as the stranger pulled him back up, tight enough to strangle him.

“Aren’t you a pretty one?” He chuckled, and threw him to the floor. Will panicked, as the intruder pulled out a silver knife, and swung at him.

Will screamed when he blocked the blade, and it made a gash across his arm. More blood. 

“C’mon now, you uppity cunt…” The stranger mumbled, launched himself towards the man. Will tried to grab his wrists, but was so panicked that he wasn’t able to slow him down. The assailant was shorter than him, but was stronger, and easily overpowered him, and that knife was plunged into his shoulder. Will moaned in pain. It was desperate and defeated, but he didn’t want to die here. He had to live. He had to.

“You know- people are born in blood. I think it’s only right for them to die in it.”

“Please! Leave me alone.” 

Will begged. “Please- let me go? What do you want? I do not have money, but I'll do anything.” He sobbed when the man in black pulled the knife from his shoulder, and hot blood oozed the hole. The man, straddling Will’s thighs, played with the crimson stained knife; he smiled. 

“Hm…? So you’ll do anything?” 

“Anything!” Will snapped. The pain in his arm and shoulder were throbbing. He felt his vision blur among the agony.

“Alright then.” The man stood from his place on Will’s thighs, and demanded him to bend over the marble counter. Will had a thought. He trembled at the thought, but he had to survive. He leaned over the counter where there was a drawer with a taser in it.

“Good boy…” Will felt the man’s hands against him, and gasped as he pulled the back of his shirt up. He was fearful that perhaps the man would go for his belt next, but he did no such thing. “Your skin… when it scars, I wonder how it will show. Will it darken deeper than the dark brown of your skin, or will it turn pink, and stand out?”

Will trembled. What kind of fucking question was that? “It’s-it goes pink usually.” He answered nonetheless. His heart was racing. Will then moved his hand to the drawer handle below him, he didn’t dare pull it open. Not yet.

Will heard the grin in the man’s teeth as he whispered, “Excellent.”

And suddenly that cold, cold blade was tracing shapes along his back. It hurt, it hurt so fucking badly. William whimpered and gasped into his arm, as the man held him by the hip with one hand, and sculpted him with the other.

“I don’t usually do this, but there’s something about you…” Another cut. The killer was carving something into Will’s skin. A word? A signature? ”It makes me want to…” Will felt the stranger grind his cock against his ass. “Let you live. Maybe have some other kind of fun with you.”

Will felt his own dick twitch, which made his heart jump, but didn’t let that deter him. Another line was carved into the curve of his back, as that hand gently cradled his hip.

The victim lifted his head and then screamed, as loud as he could. He cried and screamed helplessly. While the man was distracted by his whining, he slipped open the drawer, pulled out the taser, and shoved it into the man’s leg. 

He yelled, and froze. William dropped the taser and quickly removed himself from underneath the man and grabbed the heaviest thing he could find, a toaster. “Fuck you.” He slammed it into his head.

William was left gasping, the shock overcoming him. _Fuck. Is this guy dead?_ There was blood all over his crystal white kitchen. The toaster was probably broken. William brushed his hand over his hair, the curls comforting him slightly. But then stopped, and was quickly reminded of the fact he was rapidly losing blood. Thanks to the asshole lying on his kitchen floor. You really shouldn’t attack someone in a place they know like the back of their hand. You might just find yourself out of your depth. Serves him right. Will was glad he was overly paranoid, and left pepper sprays and tasers in his home. He should call the cops. 

But that might have not been a good idea. He was a dark man covered in blood, with someone half dead in his kitchen. Lawyers sounded like a bitch, he had a sparkling clean criminal record. He lived out in the middle of nowhere, with a basement that went several feet deep. Will didn’t call the cops.

Instead he tied that man to a pole in his basement, patched himself up with bandages (he could go to the hospital later), and googled ‘how to clean up blood’. This was a fucking nightmare, but he might as well get some revenge.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains descriptions of cutting into another person, knife threat, rape

When June came to, his head was burning, and his muscles were sore. He couldn’t tell if it was due to being tased or due to being tied up so uncomfortably. Probably both.

The man was tied up against a pole, and was on his knees on the floor

He was somewhere dark, with pipes along the walls, and floorboards above his head. It was a basement, of course. How fucking cliché. June himself wasn’t above putting a victim twelve feet below, but he at least made sure they were dead when he did it. 

“Hey asshole! Where’d you go?” June asked, his voice echoing through the room. Nothing. 

Then, footsteps, and a door opening. June winced at the light from the door, as light plagued the room. Then he heard it close and was plunged back into darkness.

A small click was heard, and the basement was dimly lit with an old lightbulb in the centre of the room.

Now June could clearly see the only man who had bested him.

Yes, the only man who’d bested him was in front of him. He had visible bandages under his shirt, along his arms and chest and was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and a fucking frilly apron. 

“Had a nice sleep?”

“Get fucked.” June bit.

“Cruel.” The man, tall and thin, walked elegantly. He enunciated every syllable, speaking like some upper class rich asshole. But he lived in a cottage in the rural country. It was what pissed June off initially, and made him want to see if those guts of Will’s were as silver as the cutlery in his kitchen.

“Are you hungry? I’ve made you something.” Will glided over to the tabled in the corner of the room, and pulled out a box with neatly partitioned foods. Beside it with some chopsticks. “I hope you don’t mind if I feed you by hand.

“What the fuck are you doing? Untie me.” June demanded. There's no way this was the same man he had whimpering underneath him just hours ago. Hours? How long had he been in this fucking basement? Regardless, the way Will’s demeanour had changed so suddenly pissed him off. 

Will grinned. “You’re smart enough not to scream. You know I live in the middle of nowhere. But are you smart enough to not piss me off? Open wide.” He moved the chopsticks against Will’s lips, who happily parted them. It was chicken. It tasted good, June noted as he chewed. Then, the captive spat it out at him.

The smile dropped from his face. “Alright then.”

“I’m not playing house with you or whatever, you fucking freak.” June growled. “You think I’m gonna turn into a scared little bitch the way you did when I had a knife to your neck?”

“Hm?” Will hummed, in a disinterested tone.

“All fucking cocky just cause you pulled that shitty little trick with the taser. Now you got me tied up? You’re a pussy!” June snarled.

Will sighed. “I guess I’m done with you today.”

“Just kill me or untie me. You’re too much of a pussy to fight me man to man, huh?” He chuckled.

Will’s nose scrunched up, and he crouched down and slammed his hand against the wall beside June’s head. He leaned in close enough that the captive could feel his breath. “Was it man-like to jump me in my own home with a knife?” He inhaled sharply. The captor smelled good, too. “Why did you decide to attack me anyways? I’ve never seen you once in my life. Not even in passing. Are you some serial killer?”

“It’s ‘cause you’ve got this face that makes me wanna put a hole in it.”

“Hm. A hole, huh?”

Will leaned in closer, their noses touching. He was prettier up close, June thought, but quickly brushed away the idea. The captive took this opportunity to slam his head into the other. They both groaned, and William retreated. “You’re really not as smart as I had thought.” The curly haired man sighed. “Perhaps I’m not done with you.”

“Gonna cut me up? D’you even have the stomach for it?” June cackled, he didn’t dare break eye contact.

“You piss me off.” And then Will was kissing him. _What the fuck. What the fuck._ June cried out, muffled, and tried to turn his head away from the eager suckling of the other man. Will pulled out a knife, _my knife._ He pulled away, and said:

“If you bite me, I’ll cut you.” And went back to his lips. For a minute or so, June was trapped in a kiss with his kidnapper, his body far too hot to be natural. The freak’s hands were tracing his skin, teasingly, agonisingly, softly, along his neck and along his thighs. At last, he pulled away. Both were panting.

“What the fuck are you doing? I can’t believe you’re a stupid fucking queer. Get the hell off-“ June was cut off by another kiss. Will was sucking, and pulling the other man’s lips with his teeth. 

“Open wide.” William sang.

“Fuck you.” June spat at him, and it landed on his cheek.

The kidnapper hummed, “My whole life I’ve dealt with people like you. And I do try so hard to be polite.” Slowly, painfully so, the thin man began to unbutton June’s black shirt, revealing his broader build. 

“What the hell are you- oh for fuck’s sake, I’m not becoming your sex slave! Get your hands off me-”

“I’m not going to fuck you.”

“I’ll kill you.” June whispered. 

“Maybe you will.”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Didn’t I say don’t piss me off?” June kept his knife sharp, something that was now coming to bite him in the ass. His own knife was dragged down his chest, blood beading at the cut. It wasn’t deep, “I don’t want you bleeding out on me.” Will said. But it hurt.

“You-ah- fucking cunt.” June hissed. But something had peaked Will’s interest when he said that, as his eyes lit up. “What? You like being called a- fuck!” He groaned, and bit his lip as Will traced over the cut he had just made. 

“You sing so well… I wonder what other noises you can make.” He had this flushed look on his face, and was rubbing his thighs together. What the fuck? This freak likes hearing me cry out? That was the last thought June had before seeing black.

When June awoke again, he didn’t know how much time had passed. He was wearing a chain on his ankle now, instead of on his hands, and was tied to a pole of some kind. His shirt was still unbuttoned, and the gash along his chest had a long bandaid over it. Sat in front of him was William. He had a soft look on his face. Was he waiting for June to wake up this whole time? No, that couldn’t be. William had new bandages on, and he was wearing a different change of clothes.

“Morning.”

“What the fuck did you do to me?” 

“Just a few adjustments. Do you like it? Now you’re not positioned so uncomfortably.”  
“Eat shit.”

“Still not in the mood for chatting? That’s fine.” He smiled. “Hungry? You haven’t eaten for a day.”

“What the hell...I’ve been here a day?” Will shook his head.

“You probably do not remember, you were in and out of consciousness for three days. I fed and watered you, do not worry. You are not going to die.” 

June’s mouth was dry. He chewed at the skin in his mouth. He felt so groggy. Three days, he had been here. Not that he had anyone to notice he was missing, he had made sure of it himself. He’d been the one to ensure his own loneliness. He never expected to be caught in some fucking pervert’s basement, though. He was glad his hands weren't restrained. June tugged at the chain on his ankle, to no avail. Will lost his smile, and frowned. He played with the knife between his fingertips. “Do not try to escape.” 

June sucked in a breath. _Alright._

That shitty little sweet smile returned on the kidnapper’s face. “In the meantime, I realised I never got your name.”

June didn’t want this bitch to have his name. “How's your shoulder?”

“After you stabbed me?” Will bitterly retorted.

“Yeah. You go to the hospital?”

“Of course I didn’t.”

“Ever treated a stab wound? It’ll get infected.”

“I am not an idiot. Antibiotics, and whatnot. I will go get it treated eventually.” William moved toward June, slowly, teasingly, like a lion would a deer. June flinched, and moved to back up. “Do not try to distract me.” Will mumbled. “Your name.”

This man was strange, and unpredictable. He was weary, and honestly scared. “I-It’s Pranav.”

“Pranav? Hm.” He parroted absentmindedly. It was June’s cousin’s name. "Would you like my name? Perhaps you already know it." _Of course I do, William Kaluuya._

Will threw the knife to the other side of the room. Stupid move. “If you behave, I won’t have to use it.” Then he straddled the chained one’s thighs. Their- Will’s cock was flush against his own. It was hot. June felt something ignite in him, and his dick started to tingle. Will started to grind against him, and leaned his face into his neck. “Get the fuck off me, you fucking freak!” June threw him to the ground. June wrapped his fingers around the smaller one’s throat, and squeezed. Will let out a few gasps, and wrapped his legs around the other’s hips. He looked like he was in bliss, the fucking freak. He could also feel the other man’s erection grinding against his own. It was hot. June released him, and quickly backed away.

He didn’t even want to choke him out anymore.

“I should’ve just fucking killed you.”

“Glad you’re not an idiot.” William gasped. No. The serial killer was not an idiot. He was chained to a hard as shit pole in a basement. A basement in a house that was in the middle of nowhere. If he killed this fucker, he’d starve before he escaped.

The gasping man chuckled. “It’s not as big as I thought-“ Will coughed, and sat himself up.

“What?”

Will pointed to the other’s crotch. Fuck. He was hard. June flushed at both the insult and his erection.

“Ah- shit.”

“Maybe you’re the freak.” He laughed.

“Don’t get any ideas- this is ‘cause you were grinding against me like a little slut.”

The captor continued to laugh, and sauntered over to the knife. “I guess I will be needing this. Maybe you prefer it that way, anyways, Pranav?” 

Before June could blink, the man was leaning over him, knife to his throat. June was on his back, and Will was between his hips, pulling at his belt.

“What the fuck-“

“Spread your legs.” He demanded. A cold sliver of metal against his stomach, and June did as he was told. The thinner one palmed at his crotch through his jeans, and stared intently at him. His gaze was burning. June knew that he wanted him to moan, that it got him off. He wasn’t going to, but it felt so...

“Getting turned on by your captor. You sure you aren’t the slut?” His dick twitched.

“You’re a fucking rapist.”

“And you’re a killer. A serial one, at that. I would never do this to any decent person.”

“I never stuck my dick in my victims.”

“Oh how generous of you. So you stuck a knife in them instead?” June snarled at him. “It is almost exciting though. I’ve never done anything like this before. Besides, weren’t you going to fuck me? They way you rutted into me in the kitchen before... You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

“I wasn’t going to-“

“What was it you said? I made you want to have some ‘other kind of fun?’” Will chuckled. “Well maybe you were right. Think of this as returning the favour. You seem to be enjoying it, anyways.”

“I’m not!” June covered his eyes with his forearm, and bit his lip, as he felt a wet spot growing in his boxers.

“Hah- the way you are bucking against my hand is enthralling.”

“Shut up.” June mumbled, biting back a groan. “Pretentious fucker.”

“You are so beautiful. I wonder how you would fare with my cock in you?”

That did something to him, sending electric sparks of pleasure strain to his groin. “Shut the fuck up!” June cried, at his own expense, as he let out a soft moan. The captive was so hard it hurt. It had been a while since he’d gotten any kind of action. It was just murder after murder. 

“Stay still.”

“You have a knife to my throat, you asshole.” He groaned.

“Mhm. And if you don’t want a knife to your asshole, you’ll stay still.” 

June’s stomach lurched at the thought. He didn’t put it above this bastard to fuck him with the knife. His dick leaked at the idea, and he let out a hiss. What the hell was this bitch doing to him? Soon his pants were being removed, and the captor took off that stupid fucking apron. Will ran his hands over June’s tan thighs. June gasped at the sensation, like some stupid whore. “Oi, w-what are you-“ He was a grown man, getting touched like some teen in a porno. His dick was straining against the fabric of his boxers. June knew where this was leading.

Will pulled them down, and exposed his manhood to the cold air of the basement. But June’s body was so hot. He must’ve been drugged, that’s why he passed out earlier, and that’s why there was precum leaking from the tip of his cock. The kidnapper leaned down, and put his head right next to June’s fat, oozing prick. His cheek was leaning against the captive's inner thigh.

“How many people have you killed?” 

“Huh?” 

“How many.”

“Uh- fuck. Fourteen? Sixteen?” One of those. He couldn’t think straight, not with the way his lashes were blinking right next to his cock. Flashes of fantasies buried their way into June’s head. Fantasies of gunking up those pretty lashes with his dirty cum. 

“You don’t even remember how many? Sad.”

June’s back ached, with the cold basement floor against it. The pressing knife on his stomach was colder. 

“I could suck it, if you want.” Will said casually.

“What?”

“Your cock.”

“Why would I want that?”

“Don’t pretend like you aren’t gazing at me like a whore. Just say you want me to, and I’ll do it. I’ll suck you dry.”

“I’m not a gay, you fucker. Get the hell away from me.” June growled.

“Oh well. Though, I will have to punish you for your fowl language.” And Will licked a stripe up the side of his dick. June hissed, and bucked at the air. Will nibbled ever so slightly at it, and then suckled on the slit. 

“Stop it-“ June moaned, but he squeezed his thighs against Will’s head, keeping him on his dick. 

Will continued to suckle at the head, lapping up all the juice coming out, then he started to fondle June’s balls. This pulled gasps and whimpers from the man, who put his hands in Will’s hair, pushing his head down onto his dick, and making him take June fully into his mouth. He used his other hand to try to muffle his moans. Despite this, the shackled man cried out, and felt his orgasm coming. “Stop- get off me!” He groaned. Will kept sucking, softly cradling his cock in his hot, warm mouth. June heard metal clatter against the ground; he kept bucking against Will’s mouth.

 _So close- was so close- just a little more._ He whimpered and was ready to spurt out that sweet orgasm, when William pulled off his dick with a pop. The man whined.

“Huh. Just sucked off a serial killer.” Will wiped his mouth. “Eager aren’t we?” He teased. “I’m surprised though. You even pushed me deeper.”

“Fuck off. A hole’s a hole. You might as well finish me off.” He had been drugged anyway. No point in pretending he wasn’t horny.

“No. Not yet. Get on your knees.”

“Hell no.” The bigger man huffed. But heard metal scraping against the floor, and that blade was against his stomach again.

“It wasn’t a request.”

June quickly flipped over.

“On your knees, and lift your ass into the air.”

“No.”

“No?” The captor held the blade along the curve of June’s back, and began to softly move it towards his ass-

“Okay- fuck!” The man yelled, with blatant fear in his voice.

“Good boy…” William echoed his own words to him. 

June was scared. He had killed, he had this man’s _blood on him_ , he had stabbed people until they couldn’t scream anymore. But he was scared now. So why the fuck was his cock dripping? June heard the cap of something opening, and some ruffling. 

“I think you will like this.” 

“You’re a bitch.”

The man hissed as he felt cold, lubed fingers against his hole. Slowly, they intruded into him. It was uncomfortable. _It didn’t feel good._ The captor was just moving his finger in and out, almost testing the waters. _How the hell do people get off on this?_

“Hurts?” Will asked. June didn’t answer. Will pressed the knife slightly into his stomach.

“No! Fucking hell.” 

“Hm. Not like it matters. I think you’re a masochist.” Will added another. Now it hurt, if only a little. Then a third. Now it burned. He was thrusting in and out harder now, but it was starting to tingle.

“Damn it, take them out. It hurts, you shithead!”

William only hummed, and curled his finger. June arched his back as he hit something, something that made his nerves start to sing. Like a flip had been switched in his body, as everything started to feel so...

“Did we like that?” The captor simpered. June mewled softly, pushing his ass back into Will’s hand.

“Get out- ah! Oh _fuck me-_ ugh.” 

“Don’t tempt me. Your little hole is begging for it.” 

June moaned into his own hand, and started to rock against his fingers. It was good now. It was too good. He had certainly been drugged. He wasn’t a freak. He was a serial killer. No, this was too good to be true.

“Does it still hurt, my love?”

Why did he call him that? _I like it._ “Go die.” He whimpered. “It-it doesn’t-hng-hurt.”

“More?” Will asked. _More what?_ June didn’t even know. _More._ He wanted more. _Harder, deeper._ _It was good._  
Will leaned over June, pushing his chest against his back, and angling his hand so he could go deeper. Was this man a mind reader?

He twisted and curled his fingers, picking up the pace. June moaned like a bitch, panting and rocking. He forgot about suppressing his voice. His dick- he needed it touched. He started to desperately pull at it, jerking off, frenzied. Will pushed at the sweet, sweet spot again, and June let out a noise that made Will gasp.

“You- you drugged me, didn’t you? You-ah- Ah! There!” June hadn’t meant to say that, and quickly covered his mouth after doing so. He felt sick from embarrassment.

“Here?” Will dragged his finger along the spot, and June saw white. “Yes… here. So good for me.” June could hardly breathe. “And drugging? What are you even talking about, dearest?”

“You drug-ah-drugged me, didn’t you? With some we-uh-weird sex pill.” 

The other chuckled. “Did I now? What makes you think that?”

“It-it feels too good. There’s no way my body would feel like this. Not normally, you fucker-ah- you must’ve- hnng- done something.”

The fingering stopped, and Will froze. Fuck. Was he mad? He must’ve been. Shit. June had done it now. He slowly turned his head, to look at the man behind him. But instead of rage, June was met with an expression of utter glee from William. The man craned his neck to whisper into the shell of June’s ear. “My love, I did no such thing.”

The captive’s blood iced over, and a deeper pit of embarrassment grew in his stomach. 

“Well, I did drug you to sleep. But that was all.” William laughed, hearty and loud. “Does my fingers in your ass really feel that good, to the point where you tried to rationalise it by believing I had drugged you? Oh, poor thing. You were aching for this, and you did not even know it.” He resumed the pounding, curled his finger, and picked up the pace, ramming his hand into June, who was yelping and panting wantonly. “Such a natural slut.” Was that knife even against his stomach anymore? 

_Almost. So close._ June buried his head in his arms. _Oh fuck, don’t stop. More. More. Almost. Harder, I need it harder. Please. Please._

“My god. You’re going to become my own personal cunthole.”

That was enough to make him cum in his own hand, hot and sticky. June moaned, as Will didn’t stop thrusting in and out. 

“You came already?” He said, disappointed. Speaking to June like a child. “I wanted to swallow it.” That was enough to make his dick hard again, were it not for the refractory period. 

Will flipped him over, in his afterglow and daze state. He leaned down and started to suck his oversensitive tip. The man mewled and whined, it was far too much. _Don’t stop. Don’t stop._ He begged internally. “It- It’s too much-“

Will lapped up the milky coloured liquid between June’s thighs, and smiled. “Such a good boy. I wonder how your victims would react to know their killer was begging for a cock in his ass, like a kitten.” Will massaged his inner thighs.

“I-I’m not fucking begging.” He said, his legs spreading wider.

“Maybe not with words. Not yet. But do you want me? I can fuck you. You will be unable to walk for a week.” June exhaled sharply. Will leaned in, his hands at either side of the chained up one’s face. He leaned down and kissed him. June Wrapped his arms around his neck, and needily thrust his tongue against the others. He humped against the other’s crotch, annoyed by the barrier of his clothing. _I want it._

June’s dick was hardening quickly as he was craving more. Will’s tongue was hot, he felt like he was being fucked by it. Tears welled up at his eyes as he itched for Will. _More._

His dick was right there, hot and hard and big. June could feel it, next to his fat and wet one. He needed it. Craved it. He keened at the finger tracing along his oversensitive cock. _It was good._

“What a shame you never let anyone touch you like this before. You’re so sexy like this.” June squeezed his thighs tighter, and bucked into Will’s crotch.

He trapped him in another kiss, their skin skating across each other. The killer smelled of blood and metal, the kidnapper smelled like sugar and honey. Will pulled away. They were both panting heavily. “I could fuck you forever, in my basement. You’re such a cumslut, aren’t you? Has anyone even touched you here before?” Will traced his fingers over his twitching hole, which parted eagerly for him. Thirsting for him. 

“You were so snappy and witful, before. What happened, my love?” That damned nickname made the killer’s heart race. The kidnapper chuckled. “I suppose you didn’t have me inside you, then.”

 _Inside me. Please, inside me._ June wanted to beg.

“You don’t talk enough.” 

_You talk too much._

“I need you to say it. I won’t fuck you if you don’t. I’ll leave you here, dripping and craving.”

 _Please fuck me. Oh fuck, I want you. Whatever, wherever. I don’t care. I want you to fill me with your cum. It hurts. It’s so hard. Impregnate me, fill me, fuck me till I can’t see._ These words ran through June’s head, but the man could only rasp out-

“Please.”

That was more than enough consent for William. But it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Hm. Is that all you can do?”

June was so flushed, and horny, but his pride was still present.

“You’ve watched your victims beg for their lives. I know you know how to do it.”

Silence.

“So your cunt can beg better than your mouth. I see.” Will lifted his legs up by the thighs. He grinded into him a few times, to make sure he was achingly hard. June sobbed, hoping maybe he’d fuck him regardless.

But then Will walked over to a box in the corner of the room, and pulled something out of it. A blindfold. He tied it over the horny man’s eyes, and said, “Stay still.”

Fidgeting nervously, June waited patiently. Then, he felt something small and plastic pushing into his hole. It was curved, and sat right above his sweet spot, teasing it. Then, the sound of tape, and that toy was taped onto him. He gasped softly as he was turned into his back. He let himself be. A cold, metal ring was placed around his dick. Tight.

The unmistakable feeling of rope was around his wrists, and then his ankles. June realised they were being tied together behind his back. He realised what was happening.

“No- wait.”

He heard a light switch, and the door of the basement open. 

“Ah- please! I’ll beg!”

Another switch, and that toy in his ass started to vibrate. Hard. He moaned out, long and drawn out, _it was too much._

“You prick! Get back here!” The man yelled, to no avail.

“Maybe when I’ve come back, you’ll have remembered how to ask properly.”

And the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i write this


End file.
